The present disclosure relates to relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus capable of uniformly processing a substrate.
Recently, rapid thermal processing (RTP) methods are being widely used as methods for thermally processing a substrate.
Such a RTP method is a method in which a substrate is thermally processed by irradiating radiation light, which is emitted from a heat source such as a tungsten lamp, onto the substrate. According to the RTP method, the substrate may be quickly heated or cooled when compared to an existing substrate thermal processing method using a furnace. In addition, pressure conditions or temperature bands may be easily controlled to improve thermal processing quality of the substrate.
The substrate processing apparatus according to the related art in which the RTP method has been used mainly includes a chamber providing a space in which a substrate is processed, a susceptor supporting the substrate within the chamber, a heat source irradiating radiation light to heat the substrate, a heating block connected to the chamber to allow the heat source to be mounted thereon, and a transmission window disposed on a connection portion between the heating block and the chamber to allow the radiation light irradiated from the heat source to be transmitted therethrough.
As the substrate increases in area, the substrate processing apparatus for processing the substrate are significantly increasing in volume. Generally, since the substrate is horizontally loaded in the chamber, the chamber in which the substrate is processed increases in volume, and thus, a wide space is required for installing the chamber. Also, since another space for storing the substrate is also required, costs for equipment to deal with the space issues increase, and accordingly, products are reduced in price competitiveness.
Also, when the substrate having the large area is horizontally loaded, the substrate is sagged downward due to the weight of the substrate itself, and thus it is difficult to uniformly process the entire substrate.
Also, graphene is a conductive material having a thickness corresponding to one atom layer and an arrangement in which carbon atoms are arranged in honeycomb shape on two-dimensional plane. Thus, the graphene may act as an important model for studying various low-dimensional nano phenomena. Also, the graphene is structurally and chemically very stable as well as is very excellent conductor. It has been predicted that electron mobility in the graphene is approximately one hundred times faster than silicon to allow an amount of electrons that is approximately one hundred times more than that of a copper to flow.
Since the graphene is formed of only carbon that is a relatively lightweight element, one-dimensional or two-dimensional nano pattern may be easily processed on the graphene. Particularly, when taking these advantages, semiconductor-conductor properties may be adjusted, and also a wide functional device such as a sensor, memory, and so on may be manufactured by using diversity in chemical coupling property of the carbon.
However, as described above, although the graphene has excellent electrical, mechanical, and chemical advantages, a practical mass synthesizing method that is applicable to the actual common use is not still suggested. Typically, there is a mainly known method in which graphite is mechanically pulverized to disperse the pulverized graphite in a solution, thereby manufacturing a thin film using a self-assemble phenomenon. In this case, although allowing lower prices, a lot of graphene pieces overlap each other and is connected to each other to cause insufficient electrical and mechanical properties. Also, in recent years, although a large-area graphene synthesizing technology by using chemical evaporation deposition is introduced to make possible to manufacture a graphene thin film having conductivity that comes close to metal, this technology is need to pay a high price and require a relatively high process temperature.